Danny's best night
by lupsss
Summary: Danny is flying after his battle with Skulker and he decide to check out how is his favorite goth and secret crush Sam ...what would happen when he hear Sam singign? waht will happen with their ralationship?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO DEAR READRES! I'm going to do this one-shot song about what Sam's really feels about Danny, but they're in a hard situation… so what happens when he's ghost patrolling and he goes to check in his goth friend and secret crush and hears her singing some songs that makes him think about his relationship with Sam how she really feels about him…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I do not…**

**Rebeca: own Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift's songs that are superstar, Superman, and You belong whith me!**

**Me: hey! I was about to say that…**

**Rebeca: sorry…**

**Me & Rebeca: ENJOY THE STORY!**

Danny was flying up to Sam's house after a fight with Skulker…

-Stupid Skulker…stupid Lacer and his 500 words essay…stupid wounds and bruises that hurt so much…-

Danny notices that he was flying right ahead Sam's house…

-Maybe she can help me with the bandages… and also I want to see her again-

"_**Her beautiful black hair, her soft lips, her lavender eyes…" **_Danny realize about who was he thinking_** " bad Danny, Bad, you know she doesn't fells the same about you and that's why you pretend to have crushes on Paulina and Valerie…she's just your best Friend. Friend!"**_

Suddenly he realized that he was already infront of Sam's window when he heard some music from her room…

"_**This can't be Sam's house…" **_but suddenly he was stopped by someone's voice… "_**Sam?"**_

He passed through the window and watched her playing an acoustic guitar…

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't more right babe_

_Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played, I'd be braking all my rules to see you_

"_**Sure Sam's parents put on me another restriction order…but who would thought that she could sing so well…"**_

_You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front rows cream your name _

"_**true whenever I'm in Phantom form every girl shut my name and want me to marry them…what they don't understand is that I love Sam more than my own life"**_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eye off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

"_**Wait Sam loves me?"**_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall _

_Superstar_

"_**Sure I'm a superstar but that doesn't mean that I can't have time for her or my family and friends"**_

_Morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

_When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town_

"_**I wouldn't be in another town, but very busy with ghosts…"**_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the way to see you_

_And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eye off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall _

_Superstar_

"_**So this means that she really likes me and more…"**_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_

"_**I play guitar and all of that stuff…"**_

_And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

_And you'll never see you sing me to sleep_

_Every night from the radio_

"_**Sure thing I'm popular in my ghost form and she's well invisible in the school…but I love her for who she is, she isn't is like Paulina or Valerie who are shallow and careless"**_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eye off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall _

_Superstar_

_Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar_

Danny was about to speack to Sam when another song started…

_Tall, dark and Superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world_

_Or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his_ _father's eyes, his mother's ambition_

"**Sure I have the same ambition as my mother and my father's eyes…"**

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say_

_And you'll smile and say "how are you?"_

_And I'll say "just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_I love you,_

_Forever_

"_**She truly love me, not like Valerie…she only liked me"}**_

_I watch Superman fly away,_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

"_**Sure I'm always fighting ghosts, the school and I'm busy all day long…but this never have stopped Sam to hang out with me"**_

_And I watch Superman fly away,_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here, on the ground,_

_When you come back down_

_Tall dark and beautiful,_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away,_

_And save the day, yeah,_

"_**Well someday I'll be with Sam fighting ghosts more than friends…"**_

_Something in his deep blue eyes has me saying:_

_"He's not all bad like his reputation"_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

"_**Sure I'm with a bad reputation, but she believe in me"**_

_And you and me got places to be and I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch Superman fly away,_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_And I watch Superman fly away,_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground,_

_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world,_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl._

_Don't forget,_

_Don't forget about me_

"_**I can't forget Sam she' the only one for me, and if someone break her heart I'll kill him faster than they can say opss"**_

_I'm far away but I never let you go,_

_I'm love struck and looking out the window_

_And don't forget, don't forget, where I'll be_

"_**I'll never forget you Sam… you're my world"**_

_Got me wishing the flowers were from you,_

_Wishing the card was from you,_

_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

"_**Wow…I never see that she like me more than a friend so long"**_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_Forever and ever and,_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_La la la la la la la_

_When you come back down_

Danny stated to feel guilty about how Sam was giving him hints and he never noticed them…

"_**But of course the jealousy, the anger and frustration when the girls were around me… and I was broking her heart"**_

Another son started…

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset; she's going off about something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skits, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what are you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry (clap, clap)_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong; I think I know it's with ME_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Danny was silent during that whole song…

It was true Sam was the only one for him and he was the only one for Sam.

Sam suddenly felt that the temperature dropped

-Danny I know you're here…-

Danny sighed and turned visible and then he turned in to his human self…

-How much did you heard?-

-The necessary to know that you love me…-

-oh…please Danny I don't want to stop being friends with you I can't handle that an-

Sam was silenced by Danny's lips…

They were kissing. Sam could feel his bottled feelings for her as Danny run his hands to her waist; she run her hands to his neck and then with one she played with his black hair.

They kissed for seconds, but for them those seconds were hours.

Finally they need to break apart for air…

-So this means you like me back? - Sam asked

-No I don't like you Sam…- Danny said

Sam was sad now…

-I love you- Danny said with an stupid grin in his face and his eyes half closed

With that Sam and Danny were happy ever after…

**What ya think? Horrible, stupid, lovely, it made you cry, laugh, something…**

**Well tell me and please R&R I love ya guys!**

**Lupsss out pace! : P HEHEHEHE!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
